I'm Only Me When I'm With You
by Hpluvr7
Summary: This takes place after the flock defeats Itex, basically, it's how Max and Fang finally emphasis on FINALLY get togther by the way James Patterson owns it all, that lucky duck! FAX to the MAX!


I'm Only Me When I'm With You

Friday night beneath the stars  
In a field behind your yard  
You and I are painting pictures in the sky  
Sometimes we don't say a thing  
Just listen to the crickets sing  
Everything I need is right here by my side

They had defeated Itex a year ago, one year exactly to this date. And yet, something didn't fell right to Max. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. The feeling was more subtle when Fang was with her, it was still there, but, different, somehow, she wasn't sure.

And I know everything about you  
I don't wanna live without you

They were living with Dr. Martinez, now. She had moved to accommodate them. Now they lived in a small town, everyone knew who they were, the entire flock was practically made up of celebrities, even Total was famous and enjoying it. They had been enrolled in school, too. A real school, at first Max was annoyed, but she had gotten used to it, and enjoyed the attention, and had tons of friends, but something still seemed missing. Whenever she felt that way, she would go out onto the roof, and that was where she was now.

It was somewhere around midnight, and she couldn't sleep, so she had come out here to think about…things. Namely Fang.

_You love him, Max_

Oh shut up, Dad (when Jeb had showed her true colors, he became a part of her life, acting as the father he was. She usually saw him on the weekends)

_You know you do, you always have, you always will_

Before she could even respond, he was gone

I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do  
Well, you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying  
To let you know what I feel is true  
And I'm only me when I'm with you

She heard a rustle of wings, and then Fang was there. Always the strong and silent type, he walked over to her and sat down.

There was silence for a few moments, before Fang spoke, Fang actually said something, Mr. Strong, Dark and Silent actually spoke. "Why are you up here?" He asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. "Probably the same reason as you," She replied, "I couldn't sleep. I had too much on my mind."

"In the middle of summer, Max? I'm surprised at you." He chided. They were always themselves around each other, he was the only one she could really open up to, and likewise.

Just a small-town boy and girl  
Living in the crazy world  
Trying to figure out what is and isn't true  
And I don't try to hide my tears  
My secrets or my deepest fears  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do

Out of the blue, he scooted a little closer to her, and his arm found its way around her shoulder. "What's really wrong?" He tried again.

"I dunno, I've been getting this weird feeling lately, almost hollow, like something's not right." Well, that was part of it anyway, she didn't tell him that the voice thought that they were I love, no if she said that, he would probably scoff.

"I feel the same way, like something's not right, not like Eraser trouble, but like something's out of place, you know?"

"Exactly!" Max exclaimed, "I know exactly what you mean!"

And you know everything about me  
You say that you can't live without me

She scooted closer to him, her head resting on his shoulder. They had been even, if possible, closer, since defeating Itex. Telling each other everything, as if they hadn't already. She cared about him so much that it was like a constant pang.

_Oh my god_, she thought suddenly, _I'm really truly, deeply, madly in love with Fang!_

_Told you so, told you so, _Jeb popped in, _now, what are you going to do about it?_

_Figure it out for myself, _she said, pushing him away with her mind

_Someone's touchy_ he said, before disappearing

I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do  
Well, you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying  
To let you know what I feel is true  
And I'm only me when I'm with you

"Fang?" she said in a small voice, "What would you say, if I told you that I was in love with you?"

He was silent for a moment. The tension built. _Oh damn_, she thought, _he's either gonna run away screaming, or laugh in my face_

_Have more faith, Max_ The voice was gone again before she could even reply.

When I'm with anybody else  
It's so hard to be myself  
And only you can say

Finally, Fang broke the silence. "I would say…that I love you too."

"Really?" She said, looking up at him, longing in her brilliant brown eyes. Instead of replying, he leaned down to kiss her gently, and she kissed him back just as readily.

That I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do  
Well, you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying  
To let you know what I feel is true  
And I'm only me, who I wanna be  
Well, I'm only me when I'm with you, with you

"Does that answer your question?" Fang asked. She just smiled before leaning in to kiss him again. The longing from inside was gone, and if she wasn't mistaken, it would never return again. Boy, she had no idea, how right she could possibly be.


End file.
